1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a kickboard.
The invention is more particularly directed toward a kickboard having forearm supports in the top surface of the board and a kickboard having hand grips at the front of the board, the hand grips preferably aligned with the forearm supports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kickboards are used by swimmers to practice their kicking action while swimming. The swimmer normally holds the board with two hands out in front of him while swimming and propels himself through the water solely by kicking his legs. The board is buoyant and not very long so that the swimmer can hold it in front of him without his head hitting the board.
Training sessions using kickboards can be long and it gets tiring holding the board. The forearms rest on the smooth upper surface of the board and can move about, even sliding off the board, making it more tiring. Some boards are gripped at the front but the gripping action, obtained by curling all the fingers about the front of the board, tires the hands since the hands must be rotated slightly from their natural rest position relative to the forearms to grip the board.